fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 23
The next day, Samantha and Wolfgang watch Val versing Nexus, a few seats away from each other... Val) Ability Activate! Warrior's Rage! ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion head crest ) ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion head crest ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere! ( Valkyrie creates a fireball and throws it at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie creates a fireball in his hand ) ( Weolin releases another blast from his lion head crest ) ( Valkyrie throws the fireball ) BOOM! ( Weolin’s first blast and Valkyrie’s fireball collide, exploding into smoke ) ( Weolin’s second blast comes through the smoke ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots towards Weolin ) ( Valkyrie flies through Weolin’s blast ) Val) Ability Activate! Barrier of Roars! ( Weolin’s lion head crest roars, creating a barrier ) ( Weolin’s lion head crest’s eyes flash purple ) RAAAWWWRRRRR! ( An unseeable barrier forms ) ( Valkyrie crashes into the barrier, bouncing off it ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Pillar of Fire! ( Valkyrie envelops himself with light and launches a pillar of fire into the sky. The pillar then crashes down from the sky and hits the opponent ) ( Valkyrie’s body envelops with light, as he rolls onto his feet ) ( Valkyrie’s light shoots into the air and falls as a fire pillar ) ( The pillar breaks through Weolin’s barrier at impact, falling and almost crushing Weolin ) ( Weolin brings his body into a standing position, while holding the large pillar of fire ) ( Weolin throws the pillar at Valkyrie ) Nexus) Linked Abilities Activate! Pyro Reflector! ( Valkyrie creates a red screen surrounding his body ) + Fire Barrier! ( A barrier of flames rise to protect Valkyrie ) ( A red screened barrier with flames forming on it surrounds Valkyrie’s body ) BOOM! ( The ground rattles ) ( The pillar of fire lays shattered and fades away ) Val) Ability Activate! Sluggish Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a green aura blade; the opponent is slowed down ) ( Weolin gains a green aura, that transfers into his blade ) ( Weolin pounces and gets through the flaming barrier ) ( Valkyrie catches Weolin by his neck, while keeping the blade away from his arm ) ( Weolin struggles to get free, but Valkyrie drains his energy ) ( Valkyrie disperses the flaming barrier, flying out, while scraping Weolin’s back across the ground ) Val) Weolin! ( Weolin wraps his legs around Valkyrie’s body, while being held to the ground ) Val) *Notices a perfect opportunity*...Ability Activate! Warrior's Rage! ( Weolin releases a blast from his lion head crest ) ( Weolin’s lion head crest releases a blast into Valkyrie’s gut ) ( Valkyrie continues moving ) ' ( Weolin frees his arm with his green aura blade )' ( Weolin’s lion head crest releases another blast ) ( Valkyrie flips into the air, slamming onto the ground with Weolin’s green aura blade in him and Weolin on top of him ) ( Valkyrie’s speed decreases dramatically, with exponential change ) Val) Ability Activate! Exposed Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a tan aura blade; the opponent's defense decreases ) ( Weolin rolls Valkyrie and himself with a tan aura on him ) ( Weolin and Valkyrie get into a standing position, directly after Weolin’s roll ) ( Weolin holds a blade with a tan aura, quickly stabbing above the green aura blade ) ( Valkyrie tries dodging, but is too slow to even move ) ( Valkyrie gets stabbed by the tan aura blade, losing tons of defense quickly ) Valkyrie) *Slow motion* Y...ou...w...ill...pay, du...ll...cre...atu...re. Nexus) Ability Activate! Power Surplus! ( Valkyrie glows with a blue aura that disperses any after-effects and completely heals Valkyrie ) ( The green aura and tan aura blades both lose their aura, but the blades remain stuck in Valkyrie, leaving open wounds ) Val) Ability Activate! Pain Insert! ( Weolin stabs the opponent with a red aura blade; the opponent feels intense pains ) ( Weolin pulls a blade out of his right shoulder with a red aura ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword! ( Valkyrie claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between his hands forms into a sword ) ( Valkyrie claps his hands together ) ( Weolin’s red aura transfers into his blade ) ( Valkyrie pulls his hands apart, with fire between ) ( Weolin pounces towards Valkyrie, with his red aura blade out in-front ) ( Valkyrie’s sword finalizes with Valkyrie swinging it at Weolin’s blade ) ( Weolin falls backwards, landing on his feet, with his red aura blade ) ( Valkyrie takes a step forward with a slash ) ( Weolin blocks with his blade ) ( Valkyrie and Weolin fight for a chance to overpower each other ) ( Weolin wins the power contest, pushing Valkyrie’s blade downwards ) Valkyrie) VIOLENT INTENSITY PU-*Stabbed by Weolin’s red aura blade on the right side of his chest* NCH *Spins in a discus formation with his fist heating up* ( Valkyrie faces Weolin and falls onto the ground, feeling tremendous pains in his body ) ( Volf appears next to Valkyrie, with her jaw already on Valkyrie ) Samantha) *Gets out of her seat, quickly turning towards Wolfgang* NO FAIR! Wolfgang) Huh? ( Volf slams Valkyrie hard onto the ground, then lifting Valkyrie to Weolin’s face ) Val) Ability Activate! Re-Energization! ( Weolin touch grabs his worn out blades, repowering them with their specific aura ) Samantha) *Walks up towards Wolfgang* VAL AND YOU ARE BOTH CHEATERS! ( Weolin grabs his two blades with one hand each ) Wolfgang) Sure...We are cheaters, but not cheaters like you. Samantha) *In-front of Wolfgang*…Take that back... Wolfgang) It’s true, so no. Samantha) …*Slaps Wolfgang* Wolfgang) *Grabs Samantha hand, stopping her slap* Sorry, sweatheart. ( Samantha slaps Wolfgang with her other hand ) Wolfgang) …*Lets go of Samantha’s hand* Val) Sacred Ability Activate! 'Death Notion! ( When Weolin's four blades are stuck in the opponent, Weolin's lion crest head's eyes flash purple. The blades all flash purple afterwards, causing the opponent to return to its ball form immediately ) ( Weolin’s lion crest head’s eyes flash purple, causing the blades to flash purple ) ( Valkyrie uppercuts Weolin out of nowhere, they return to their ball forms at the same time ) Later that night, someone is knocking on Wolfgang’s door... ( Wolfgang opens his door, but no one is there ) ( Wolfgang looks to the right ) ( No one is there ) ( A fist suddenly hits the back of Wolfgang’s head ) ( Crysemtion Volf flies towards the door ) ( Wolfgang falls onto the ground ) ( The person runs away ) ( Wolfgang pushes himself back up to his feet; his attacker gone ) Crysemtion Volf) Nexus? Wolfgang) Probably... On top of Wolfgang’s mansion... Demenatic Wolfie) Ugh... Wolf) Just have to wait, Wolfie, just have to wait... Defaming Fogs: Episode 24 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 23 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Guess Wolf's motive... Attack Wolfgang Help Wolfgang Save Wolfgang Kill Wolfgang Take Wolfgang prisoner Kill everyone in the house '' '' Even though the attacker could possibly be Nexus, it could also be someone else. Do you think Nexus was the attack or do you think someone else was the attacker? Nexus Samantha Val Wolf Someone else '' Why did you pick your answer in the light green font poll? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Valentin 98 Category:Weolin Category:Nexus Category:Valkyrie Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie